Phantom To Phantom/Transcript
This is the transcript for Phantom To Phantom. (The episode begins in school) Danny Fenton: (walks outside carrying a lunch tray) I can't wait to meet with Sam and Tucker. As long as I'm their friend, I think they'll never ban me from the group. (Suddenly, he finds Tucker and Sam holding up signs. One says "No Dannys allowed" and the other says "Danny stinks") Danny Fenton: What's wrong? Sam: We're banning you from the group, Danny. Tucker: Yeah. Because you've been treating us like sidekicks rather than friends. And we're tired of it. Danny Fenton: Come on, dude. Name one time. Tucker: Well, there was the time with the ghost dog. Sam: And the time with that meat monster. Tucker: So, we formed the Danny Dejection Duo to prevent you from going any further. Danny Fenton: OK. I don't need you two to always watch my back. (goes off to sit on his own) (When school was over, Danny arrives home and enters his room where he finds Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda) Timmy Turner: Hi, Danny. What's up? Danny Fenton: My friends banned me from going near them because I treated them like sidekicks. Cosmo: Whoa. Tough crowd. Timmy had this problem once. Danny Fenton: He did? Timmy Turner: Yeah. And afterwards, I wished for super friends but when I told them about my other friends, they kinda thought they were bad guys. I soon apologized and my friends and I got rid of them by tricking them. Danny Fenton: Cool. (Later tonight) Danny Fenton: Well, Timmy did say he had this problem once and tried to fix it, so why don't I do the same? I wish Super Danny and Fun Danny were here. (Ding and poof) (In the Ghost Zone) Desiree: So you have wished it and so it shall be. (Poof) (The next day, Danny wakes up) Fun Danny: Rise and shine, sleepy head. Super Danny: Hello Danny. Danny Fenton: Super Danny and Fun Danny! You're back. Fun Danny: That's right, dude. Why wouldn't we be? Danny Fenton: Oh boy. Fun Danny: What? Danny Fenton: Something's not right with Super Danny. Fun Danny: Yeah. (Super Danny starts acting delusional) Super Danny: Come, sidekicks. There's danger afoot. Danny Fenton: Okay, listen, you! Friends don't treat friends like sidekicks! Or servants or... the way I used to treat my old friends. No wonder they became the Danny Dejection Duo. Super Danny: Danny Dejection Duo? Sounds villainous to me. Danny Fenton: Villainous? Super Danny: Think about it. There are three Ds in the name. And dejection is a villainous word. Danny Fenton: He thinks my friends are villains. Super Danny: Correction. ''Super''villains. Fun Danny: Uh-oh. Timmy Turner: (whispering) Danny, remember what I told you about my problem. I fixed it by apologizing to my friends. Danny Fenton: Right. (Later) Danny Fenton: So, you see, I'm very sorry for treating you both in a way I shouldn't. Now, we have to reverse the wish before Super Danny comes after you. Sam: Anyone got any ideas? Danny Fenton: I do. Now here's what we're gonna do. (Later) Super Danny: Those two supervillains have to be here somewhere. Tucker: Here we are! Sam: Yeah! Come and get us, Phantom! Super Danny: Okay! Sam: Now! Danny Phantom: Hey! Super Danny: Danny Phantom? Danny Phantom: That's right! (brings out Fun Danny) And if you want him, you'll have to go through me! Super Danny: Alright! (cracks his knuckles) Danny Phantom: Let's rumble! (As the battle continues, Sam, Tucker and Fun Danny hide) Danny Phantom: Give up! Super Danny: Never! (Sam, Tucker and Fun Danny throw a rock which hits Super Danny on the head, knocking him out) Danny Phantom: Great job. Now I wish they were back to where they came from. (Ding and poof) Timmy Turner: They're gone. Danny Fenton: I remembered what you said, Timmy. Now, who's up for some video games? Sam, Tucker, Cosmo, Timmy and Wanda: We are! (They head to Danny's house to do so as the episode ends) Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Connor Lacey